Blue 65
Blue finds his doppelganger at a sweet lesbo party, and everything goes downhill from there. Characters *Blue *Red *Lesbians *Auto-Tune Bee *Stacy *Blue2 Transcript (The episode opens with the bee flying in front of the MaulMart.) Auto-Tune Bee: Season Omega, Motherfucker! (Cut to Red and Blue hanging out in the apartment.) Red: Uuuuuugh, I'm bored as fuck! Blue: Calm down dude, that sleeping medicine will start taking affect in about... (Shows clock ticking at an incredibly slow pace.) Blue: 30 minutes. Red: (groans) That's too looooooong! Blue (in head): Just like my dick. Blue's crotch: Bro. Not cool. (Door rings as Blue is cutting vegetables. Blue walks over to the door and opens it.) Stacy: Sup, Bitch. Where's Red? Blue: Uh, Red is... (Cut to Red spasming in his bedroom, back to Blue.) Blue: Fine. Nothing to worry about. Stacy: Whatever. Call me when he has a boner. (Blue slowly closes the door.) Blue: Red... Do you have a boner? Not to sound gay or anything... (Red jumps on Blue, stoned.) Red: Haha! Dude! I'm rock hard. For...that knife. (Red takes the knife.) Red: So shiny...(Stabs himself in the face, blood spurting everywhere.) Blue: Dude what the hell?! That was the last clean knife!! Red: HAHHAHAHAHA! (Goes quiet.) Hey... could I have an ounce? (Awkward silence.) Blue: Dude. You need help. (Cut to the LEZ building with a "Blues Only" sign.) Lesbian: Hey girls, let's play spin the bottle! All lesbians: YEAH! (Pan to the door slamming open, revealing another Blue.) Blue2: Sup lesbianas. Who's ready to ponerte manos a la? (All the lesbians cheer and start making out with Blue2. Cut to Red looking out a window.) Red (holding binoculars, stoned): Dude, I think why are you over there? Blue: What? (Red hands the binoculars to Blue) Oh my god! We need to get to that building! Red: But I cant go! It says Blues Only. Blue: Oh. Sorry man, but your gonna have to sit this one out! Red: Okay whatevs. (Cut to Blue running towards the building, busting the doors open) Lesbian: Hey, look! It's another bl-(Blue puts his hand on her mouth.) Blue: Hey, douche! There's only room for one blue guy in this town and thats me! Blue2: O RLY? Well, thats suprising. Considering that I'm actually... (He zips down a zipper to reveal that he's...) ???: BROSEPH!! Lesbians and Blue: *GAAAASP*! Broseph: Oh yeah, bro. Check my poison-filled kunai that I'm going to kill you with. Pretty cool, huh? Lesbian(whispering to Blue): Psst! Here's a giant dildo. Blue: Why do I need a dild-( Sword come out of the tip, silence.) Oh. Broseph: Haha! Do you like to play with dicks, Blue? I bet you do! HAHHHAHH- (Blue cuts him in half with one slice, exposing his entrails.) Lesbians: Yay! Dinner party, woo! (Red slams the door open.) Red: Who's ready to PAR-TAY? Lesbian: Dude, this is an all blue party. Red: Not a problem! (Red takes some blue spray paint and sprays himself, proceeding to make out with the lesbians.) Blue: Okay then. (Cuts to outside the building to show a liquid coming out the doorway, forming a body.) Ghost Broseph: Dundun-Dun-Dundun. Dundun-Dun-Dundun. DUNDUN-DUN-DUNDUN. What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Better than bad (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) Best! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:June Releases